chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Gizerath
A magical 'police force' that was created by the Gizerod and with the blessings of the Mage King to go out into the Provinces and Marches and untamed areas outside of the Kels to search for those with magical talent and bring them to Tor Gizad. Origin: Shortly after they were created and a sense of order was established even on the frontier, the Gizrath began founding their towers in and around cities and towns to provide guidance to those who wished to explore arcane magic and assistance when needed. For many years, the Gizrath were a form of Frontier Justice that protected the people from all manner of foe both supernatural and natural. Many Gizrath retired to the villages around their Tor and founded schools to teach the people how to read and write. Gizrath were identified by their large, grey, hooded cloaks and the silver bracer on their left arm. Structure: The Gizerathi are organized under the High Council of Tor Gizad as a Commandery. The Commandery is senatorial in nature, each region within the lands is represented by two emissaries from that region indeterminate on the population that they serve, the wealth of their temple or the prestige of their work. The Speaker (only one may serve in this capacity at any one time), abstains from any official vote of the Council but may when in times of a tie. Scribal Senators are appointed by their regional temple and serve for a period of three years before being re-confirmed in their duties. Each regional Tower coordinates the activities of all the temples under their care. Generally, regional temples are those who were first to be created in that region and are, therefore, presumed to be greater established as a presence within the network of temples and towers. Within each region there may be any number of other temples and a great multitude of towers; the distinction being the number of clerics served. Towers (and the buildings surrounding it) generally support less than nine clerics where as Temples can support larger numbers though they prefer to start other Towers and expand their area of influence. A typical Gizerathi Tower is square, normally constructed of stone and three stories tall with a chamber below ground. Sometimes the Hennite tower will have out-buildings constructed to serve as shelters for their students, work space for a bindery or parchmentry. Common to Gizerathi Towers is that of the bell tower. Sometimes incorporated into the architecture of the tallest building within the House, the bell is a tool used every day. The bell is used to signal various activities within the daily schedule of the House such as morning prayer, afternoon meal, evening meal, etc. The schedule of bells is kept fairly simple but consistent from Temple to Temple. The towns and village in which a Hennite Tower is located often conform to the schedule of the bells due to their accuracy. Large hour glasses are used to keep track of the passage of time throughout the day. No one seems to like to live too close to Gizerathi towers due to the loudness of the large bronze bells ringing at all hours of the day but most towns and villages become dependant upon their use. Aside from the use of the bell within Gizerathi temples is the use of the Record of the Chapter. All Gizerathi are known for keeping highly accurate records of the events of their life but the Record is used to document the progress of the Chapter, the House and any local events common to their operation. Many people will ask that a document be entered into the Record to serve as an “official” archive of that information. The transfer of property, the establishment of family lines and the documentation of various genealogical facts are common pieces of information the local populace will pay the clergy to maintain within their Record. These documents are very precious to the Temple and will be highly guarded to prevent destruction or theft. Non-worshippers are not permitted to view the Record though sections of it can be reproduced for a small fee. Searches of the Record on both the House and Regional level are quite common when property and lineage is in question to ascertain the legality of such claims. Ranking Within each Temple or Tower, the hierarchy of their Order is fairly standard. The organization of worshippers is called a Chapter irregardless of its size. Leading the Chapter, and serving as the administrator of the House (Temple or Tower), is that of the Prior; literally, the First. Second to the Prior is that of the Signet who serves the Chapter as the director of the library. The Signet coordinates any of the many literary projects within the House; researching, copying, binding, translating, etc. Assisting the Signet and third in line of succession to the Prior is that of the Custor. The Custor is in charge of the material needs of the Chapter and of the House. Generally one trained in building or other similar trade, the Custor often deals with the finances of the Chapter and arranges for supplies to be purchased, housing of guests, students and Pilgrims. Category:Tor Gizad Category:Wizard Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Laws Category:Order/Arcane Category:Order/Wizard